kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-105
Summary Flashback: A very young Yuta chastises his "mother," Taraka, for killing his friend, then becomes upset when she calls him by his real name. He insists that his name has always been Jatayu, and so she goes along with his delusion for his sake. Yuta tries to convince Maruna that he never meant to be deceitful, and his love for his family was always real. Maruna mentally notes that Yuta has yet to directly answer his earlier questions. Yuta continues to say that he is still fond of his brother in spite of their earlier fight, and that he is only beginning to remember things that he earlier wanted to forget. He admits to being a bad person who should no longer be around. He suddenly hears someone say that he should just kill himself in that case. Yuta is shocked and asks his brother if he spoke just now, but when Maruna denies saying anything, Yuta realizes that someone must be listening in on them. At first Maruna thinks Yuta must be wrong since he never heard anyone else. Yuta claims he can still hear someone trying to get away because it was caught listening in, but does not know in which direction it is running. Maruna finds that odd that Yuta cannot determine the direction, but then he eventually hears the sura making its escape, hones in, and catches it. The Ananta clan sura feels anger towards Maruna for stopping him before he could report their conversation to his leader, Sagara, and mentally insults him. Yuta is shocked that he would address his brother like that, but when Maruna says the snake never said a word, Yuta is confused. The snake is desperate to get out of this situation and tries to convince Maruna that it happened to be in the area and tried to avoid Maruna when it saw him. In its thoughts, however, it wondered how it was caught while using his Hiding transcendental, and was angry at the "hybrid bastard" and his big mouth. The snake continued to claim that it never heard any of their conversation, and besides, Maruna just ate the day before so he should not be hungry today, at the same time thinking it needed to warn Sagara. He goes on to say it would be a waste to eat him, especially since there are only so many Ananta superior suras fighting. Maruna seems to think it over until Yuta suggests that he eat the snake instead. Maruna gives the go-ahead, and Yuta walks up to the snake's face, pats it on the head, and tells it that it would have been better off being eaten by Maruna, because this "hybrid bastard" has a very disturbing way of eating his prey. As the snake's screams could be heard in the distance, Hura expresses surprise that Maruna is hunting again, and tells Cloche that it must be hard putting up with it. Cloche is upset and hopes that this time they get an ally without a large appetite for snakes. Riagara tells her not to worry, because Sagara is calling someone who does not need to eat to recover vigor. Samphati's silhouette can be seen, surrounded by a bright yellow light. Notes * The events of the flashbacks were partly shown or alluded to several times throughout the series: ** in Yuta's flashback while in the water channel ** when Taraka thinks of Yuta mourning then forgetting ** when Taraka thinks of the frustration of lying and taking the blame ** when Maruna recalls others wondering whether Jatayu was a true name ** when Maruna then tells Yuta that he knows that Jatayu is not his true name ** when Yuta has a second flashback about his deceased friend after hurting Leez (this time, he specifically mentions black feathers) ** when Akasha tells Maruna that Jatayu was the name of Samphati's deceased sibling ** when Samphati mentions that the black feathers belonged to her sibling. ** Evidently, this is also what Yuta forgot, according to Maruna's thoughts earlier. * Previous episodes have already shown that Yuta can use insight when his eyes are blue-green. This episode shows that he is able to hear the thoughts of upani suras. In the case of rakshasas, gods can only read their minds by looking into their eyes, but at this point it is still not clear whether such restrictions also apply to upanis, or whether Yuta has an usual ability. See also the Notes section of Ep.2-110. * hoti chandra is dispelled if the caster moves outside of the spell's range. Perhaps Hiding is also undone when the user moves beyond its range, thus allowing Maruna to find the fleeing sura. References